everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Duckie Beak
Relisonships Family Duckie is a swan, but people just call her a duck, and she is from the Frozen Greenland lake. Her parents are The Ugly Ducking and Penny the swan If you are wondering how Duckie has a mom, then listen up. Ugly falls in love with Penny after saving her from the fishing net that she was stuck in. Also her parents could be slightly "overprotective" Which Duckie hates very much. But she can't help it at all. The reason why her parents are "overprotective" because they love her. Sometimes she can get annoyed when her parents are overprotective. Sometimes they will her let do what she wants to do. That's one thing she likes about her family Ida Ida is Duckie's grandmother. Ida hates Duckie to death. One time, Ida though Duckie into the chopping ocean. That is sort of how they hate each other. One time, Duckie put Ida into the genie bottle and let it explode. Ida and Duckie are enemies. Friends Duckie is part of the popular crowd, so she has many friends. She has a friend book, to tell her how many friends she has. She has 997 friends. She says if she gets to 1000 friends it will hit the school record book. She has to pick three more people to be her friends. One friend that she has been close friends with for a long time, is Lessa Shoes. Character Personally Duckie can be a bit mean, but mostly nice. She helps people out. Duckie is sort of like Raven Queen and does not want to sign the book of legends. Also Duckie is a fashionista. She believes that she has the best fashions in The whole Ever After High fandom. She is also a big model in Italy. She is very popular in Italy. She is rarely mean. Also when she is a fashion queen, she usually goes to the other school's dances with lots of makeup. She hopes that a boy will fall in love with her. Appearance Duckie has long white hair tied into a pony tail, and wears a sexy short green skirt, and a blue bathing suit. She wears 4 inch high heels, has a orange beak, and blue prints around her eyes. Some rumors around the school tell that she is "Ugly," and Duckie hates that very much, because she is not! Fairy Tale story Honk! The Ugly duckling This story is about how the Ugly duckling is getting picked on by his brother and sisters, because he is Ugly. Ida, is mother is the only one that adores him. On the way, the evil cat try's to eat Ugly for thanksgiving. So the cat tricks Ugly being his "friend " so he can eat him. On the way Penny, (Duckie's mom) is caught in a fishing net! And Ugly saves her. That's when "Love at first sight" happens. Then the stupid snow storm tumbles over Ugly and Cat, and Ida thinks he's dead. But then Ugly realizes he is not a duck, but a swan. Penny and Ugly get married after he realizes he is a swan. The End. Gallery F.png G.jpg|Yes, Duckie is girly Trivia *She is best friends with Meow! But in the book of legends, they are suppose to be enemies. *She is a swan, not a duck. *She is the school's fashion queen. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Ugly Duckling